Please Don't
by TveitsBoyfriend
Summary: Ernst's musings on Hanschen's wedding day. Alternate ending added
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, thanks so much for all your reviews for "Uncertain"! I would reply to them all, and I try, but sometimes I'm just so awkward I'm not sure what to say...**

***Awkward Silence.***

'If anyone here knows of any reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace.'

Ernst Robel fidgeted in his seat at the back of the church, playing with the end of his tie and biting his lip to stop himself crying out. He wanted nothing more than to yell out and stop the ceremony from going ahead, but he knew the crippling pain in his heart had to stay to himself. What made it worse was the fact that the person who he could usually share his angst was the very person causing it, as he stood up at the altar, getting married.

Hanschen.

This was all wrong Hanschen was his. Well he was Hanschen's, anyway. Lovers at fifteen years old, the best years of Ernst's life thanks to that forbidden relationship, a blissful sin that Ernst had intended to last forever. Hanschen would help Ernst stumble through adolescence, they'd grow up together, run away and live forever in an empty house, away from prying eyes and prejudice. He'd never voiced his thoughts to Hanschen, he'd always assumed that their life would just fall into place. But then it was too late; Hanschen's parents and Anna's parents had come to an agreement and...

Hanschen and Ernst could barely speak, let alone get up to the things they used to get up to together, meaning Ernst had only his memories to help get him through the days up to and including the wedding day. Thinking about this made it so much harder for Ernst to keep quiet during the ceremony, something he couldn't help but regret as the priest went on.

'Do you, Hanschen Rilow, take Anna Gerard to be your wife?'

Hanschen cast a quick eye over his guests, his family and childhood friends, and caught Ernst's eye for a second. His eyes sparkled suddenly, to some ignorant people because of the happiness of the day, or the prospect of his life ahead of him, but Ernst swore it was the years of the secret, the raw emotion and passion that the two had shared that caused his eyes to light up, the heat of those precious moments of lust and the bliss when it erupted into love.

It had to be.

After a second, Hanschen's eyes darkened again and he turned back to his bride.

'I do.'

**Finished! **

**Well, I do have an alternate version of this that I wrote last night, where Ernst does try and stop it, with a happy ending, and if you want to read it, I'll put it up as a second chapter to this?**

**For now, buh-bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AWESOME responses from the first chapter, thank you guys =]**

**------**

'If anyone here knows of any reason why these two should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace.'

Ernst Robel sat silently at the back of the church, fidgeting, his eyes fixed on Hanschen... who was standing at the front... getting married.

Ernst felt sick.

There was a growing balloon of emotion in his stomach, threatening to explode at any second. The feeling was overpowering, he felt angry, hurt and confused all at the same time, as well as the overwhelming love he still felt for Hanschen, a love that he somehow had to push away before it drove him over the edge. Blinking the tears back from his eyes, he focused once more on Hanschen.

Hanschen's face was blank as he stood woodenly at the front, and not betraying any emotion at all, be it happiness or anger or anything else. He was as devastatingly handsome as ever, and Anna, his bride, was glowing. In a way, they suited each other but Ernst reminded himself that was the devil on his shoulder. He shook the thoughts from his head as the priest continued.

'Hanschen Rilow, do you t-'

'No!'

There was a collective gasp, as, before Ernst had time to think about it, he'd stood up and yelled out. He suddenly froze, hearing several murmurs and muttering from the guests as their prying eyes bored into him. He kept his eyes fixed on Hanschen, though, as he tried to go on.

'I - please, it's-' He'd lost the ability to construct a proper sentence. 'Hanschen...'

Hanschen looked intrigued and slightly guilty, but stayed silent.

'I'm sorry, I - I can't...' Ernst left the church hurriedly, not looking back. Hanschen avidly watched him.

That couldn't have just happened. The Ernst he knew would never do something like that, standing up in the middle of the ceremony. Not unless he had a real reason, about which he felt strongly. As strongly as Hanschen felt himself? Was that it? Hanschen had hated the idea of this wedding as well, but he'd assumed that in the end, somehow, it would all go his way - he _was_ Hanschen after all. This had to be his opportunity to make things alright.

That was it.

He turned back to Anna, his head spinning.

'Should I go on?' the priest asked uncertainly.

'Yes,' Anna nodded quickly, embarrassed.

'Do you, Hanschen Rilow, take Anna Gerard to be your wife?'

Hanschen glanced out the still open window, then back at his bride. 'No.' He said.

Another gasp went up around the room.

'Do excuse me,' he said, and while everyone was too shocked to react, he swiftly exited the church. He wasn't quite sure where Ernst had gotten to, and had to look around hurriedly before he spotted a dark shape among the hedges around the field that surrounded the church. He ran towards him, calling his name.

'Ernst...' his voice softened as he approached and saw Ernst turn around.

'Hanschen,' Ernst said, looking up at him through huge, tear-filled eyes. 'I'm sorry.'

Hanschen shook his head, stepped forward and claimed Ernst's lips with his own. 'It's going to be alright. You and me forever, I promise.'

'Hanschen, I-'

'Wait, we should probably run first.'

'Right.'

They ran off again, hand in hand, in no particular direction, just away from the church. They were laughing by the time they reached a small, secluded forest, and stopped to rest against a tree.

'You and me,' Hanschen repeated, kissing Ernst again. 'Forever.'

------

**Hrmmm. It seemed better when I first wrote it...**

**Okay, let's not focus on all the plot holes =]**

**Reviews would be nice!**

**X**


End file.
